


THTV Extras (2014)

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [115]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Barbecue, Body Image, Breastfeeding, Contracts, Drinking, F/M, Fear of Flying, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Flying, Friends With Benefits, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, M/M, Nannies, Parenthood, Semi-Public Sex, Skype, Slice of Life, Smoking, Swimming Pools, THTV, Twincest, Weight Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 104] Una mirada a la vida cotidiana (y no tan cotidiana) de la banda.





	1. 1.- THTV 1: Privacidad, delante y detrás de cámaras.

**Author's Note:**

> Había material de sobra con los THTV, así que tuve que contenerme para no escribir más, y sólo lo esencial para dejar claro que Klaus estuvo ahí, siempre bien escondido.

**1.- THTV 1: Privacidad, delante y detrás de cámaras.**

 

Si Gustav abrigó esperanzas de volar a LA con Georgie, Klaus y Maxi, los cuatro en una pieza y sin consecuencias, sus fantasías de ello se vinieron abajo apenas despegó el avión y la bajista tuvo una crisis de terror más aguzada de la que él hubiera tenido memoria en todos los años que tenían de conocerse.

Mientras las azafatas les daban las instrucciones a seguir para garantizar su seguridad y un vuelo confortable, Georgie había puesto la misma atención de siempre a esa rutina que tan bien conocían por haber volado infinidad de veces, pero dado que no era la única en el avión que llevaba un bebé consigo, la jefa de azafatas consideró prudente el especificar qué hacer en caso de una emergencia, lo que incluyó posiciones para amortiguar el golpe en caso de un accidente (para lo cual Georgie abrazó con fuerza a Klaus contra su pecho), y cómo en caso de que las mascarillas de aire bajaran, antes tenían que colocárselas los adultos primero y después a los pasajeros que vinieran consigo (lo que le arrancó un quejido a la bajista), enfatizando eso último como crucial para la supervivencia, pues en caso contrario las consecuencias podían ser fatales.

—Dan esas instrucciones por si acaso, por simple prevención. Nada que deba preocuparte en realidad —buscó Gustav tranquilizarla, pero al tomarla de la mano, Georgie le estrujó los dedos y le hizo soltar un quejido.

—Sólo prométeme que si algo pasa te encargarás de Klaus —le pidió ella con los dientes apretados—, también de Maxi. Prométemelo, Gustav.

—Lo juro —afirmó éste, y sólo así accedió Georgie a luchar contra sí misma y su miedo para recobrar la calma.

Con todo, fue un vuelo tranquilo y sin apenas contratiempos en donde no se toparon con ninguna clase de nubosidad ni tampoco sufrieron de turbulencias, empero Georgie no pegó ni una pestaña durante el trayecto, y sus niveles de nerviosismo se disparaban cada vez que Klaus lloriqueaba, presuponiendo para el caso que la altitud le molestaba en los oídos y era eso lo que le tenía de mal humor.

Maxi también pareció intuir la carga emocional que sobre Georgie pesaba, e incluso desde su jaula se mostraba con ojos preocupados, jamás apartando la mirada de su dueña.

Al final de las doce horas que les tomó cruzar el océano y todo USA hasta llegar a su destino valieron la pena cuando el aterrizaje se presentó sin contratiempos de ningún tipo y pronto el capitán les indicó que era momento se soltarse los cinturones de seguridad y recoger sus pertenencias de los compartimientos superiores.

Con un hijo, un perro, y equipaje de sobra, Gustav y Georgie se las vieron canutas para cargar con todo y llegar a la banda donde recogerían el resto de sus maletas, siendo toda una odisea el recuperarlas entre los últimos lugares y tras mucho esfuerzo de su parte.

Por fortuna los gemelos habían previsto su arribo y aguardaban por ellos en la sala de espera, dispuestos a ayudarles a cargar sus pertenencias y a omitir lo desastroso de su aspecto físico. Georgie en especial, quien como después de cada vuelo presentaba ojeras profundas (acentuadas por más de un mes de lidiar con un recién nacido que le robaba las horas de sueño), el cabello despeinado, y un andar similar al de un zombie a pesar de insistir que estaba bien, que sólo necesitaba una siesta corta, y que después estaría de maravilla como si nada.

—No durmió nada durante el vuelo —dijo Gustav de camino a la casa de los gemelos, con Klaus en brazos y la cabeza de Georgie en su hombro—. Temía que si cualquier catástrofe ocurría y la tomaba desprevenida, sería su culpa.

—Menos mal que las grabaciones no empezarán hasta tarde, porque si no-… —Empezó Bill antes de verse interrumpido por Gustav, que a pesar de sentir el cerebro algodonoso por el cambio de horario y el cansancio propio de los vuelos trasatlánticos, no pasó por alto ese no tan pequeño detalle.

—¿Qué grabaciones? ¿De qué hablas?

—Oh, ¿no te contó Georgie? —Intervino Tom tras el volante, y abriendo por primera vez la boca durante el trayecto—. Vamos a grabar una nueva temporada de THTV, y aunque Erik y Sebastian creen tener material suficiente para el primer episodio conmigo y con Bill, no queríamos que saliera al aire sin al menos un par de escenas con ustedes dos.

—Vaya…

Con humor decaído porque sus planes de una ducha y retirarse a dormir se habían ido por el desagüe, Gustav exhaló con desgana y se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, pero apenas… Un enojo con su trabajo creció a borbotones en su pecho, y poco le faltó para gritar “¡A la mierda con todo!” y renunciar, pero entonces Georgie salió de su modorra y le tocó el codo.

—¿Olvidé decírtelo? Perdón. Tenía la cabeza en otros asuntos cuando salimos de casa. Lo siento tanto…

Consciente de que sobre la espalda de Georgie pesaban más asuntos de los que la bajista podía cargar, y sin embargo ella hacía malabares para dar lo mejor de sí y cumplirle a todo y a todos, Gustav se resignó a un perdón rápido y sincero.

—No importa. Supongo que si sólo se trata de un par de escenas estaremos bien.

—Stefan llegó hace dos días, quizá sea más rápido si le encargan a Klaus un par de horas y… —El resto de la oración de Bill se perdió en un murmullo inteligible que tanto Gustav como Georgie pasaron por alto.

La hora de la verdad había llegado, y ninguno de los dos se sentía preparado para ello.

Aferrando a Klaus entre sus brazos, Gustav se vio tentado a esconderlo bajo su camiseta y negarse a entregarlo a nadie más, pero la parte racional de su cerebro imperó, y aunque nada le resultaba más tentador que comérselo a besos y contar los deditos de cada mano y pie suyo, tuvo que comprender que cada padre tenía que pasar por ese momento de separación, y que aunque su dolor se sentía como único en su especie, sería temporal y pasajero.

Georgie en cambio…

Apenas llegar a la casa de los gemelos y contar con el equipo de producción para bajar maletas y ayudarlos a instalarse, Georgie tomó posesión de Klaus con pretexto de alimentarlo, y así duró media hora encerrada con él en el dormitorio que Gustav y ella compartirían.

Durante ese lapso Bill aprovechó para poner a los presentes al tanto de las circunstancias especiales que imperarían a partir de ese momento dentro de la banda, y que por contrato, todos los que estaban ahí se comprometían a guardar bajo el mayor de los secretos so pena de enfrentarse a una demanda millonaria que arruinaría tanto sus reputaciones, como su crédito, y el resto de sus vidas.

Sí, el bebé que Georgie llevaba en brazos era su bebé; sí, Gustav era el padre; no, no era asunto de nadie cuestionarles acerca de la naturaleza de su relación; no, Klaus no necesitaba de niñeras porque Stefan supliría esa papel y su poder de protección incluía impedirle a ninguno de los presentes el ponerle encima ni un dedo al bebé, así que mejor era que no lo intentaran; y por último, si la noticia se filtraba a cualquier medio, se daría por sentado que el goteo de información era interno, se rescindirían contratos, y se empezarían las demandas sin averiguación previa.

Dejando bien en claro lo que se jugaban ellos como banda y el resto como miembros presentes del equipo, cada uno de los presentes se formó en línea para firmar las nuevas cláusulas de sus contratos y sin excepción se comprometieron a cumplirlas en cuerpo y alma.

Sólo entonces accedió bajar Georgie con Klaus en brazos y presentarlo ante el equipo que por promociones y tours pasados, ya eran como una especie de segunda familia para la banda.

—¡Mira qué lindo es!

—¡Seguro que tendrá tus ojos!

—¡Y qué bien luces tú, apenas parece que has dado a luz!

—¡La maternidad te ha sentado de maravilla!

Una tras otra, las frases de apoyo se fueron sucediendo de manera natural y sin falsas pretensiones, por lo que Georgie se permitió bajar un poco la guardia, aunque no por ello soltó a Klaus ni permitió que nadie más que ella lo tocara, ya ni hablar de cargarlo. Al respecto, expresó un miedo por lo pequeño que era, y lo mucho que temía que lo contagiaran de algo, pues hasta el más mínimo resfriado podría ser catastrófico para todos, por lo que las peticiones de cogerlo en brazos y besarlo quedaron descartadas hasta después que estuviera mayorcito.

Al cabo de unas horas de trabajo (aderezadas con la ayuda de Stefan para alimentar a Klaus y cambiarle un par de pañales), Gustav y Georgie salieron para grabar las escenas que les correspondían, y apenas tuvo Erik el material para empezar a trabajar en el primer episodio, ambos se manifestaron como listos para retirarse a dormir.

—¿Tan temprano? —Se quejó Bill, que vibraba bajo las lentes de la cámara y apenas podía contener la excitación de estar rodeado de sus amigos más cercanos y de vuelta al ruedo musical—. Estábamos planeando pedir comida a domicilio y celebrar esta reunión como es debido.

Traducción: Cervezas y licores varios, aderezados con el humo de media docena de cigarrillos encendidos simultáneamente entre los presentes, y por descontado, no una fiesta en la que Klaus se pudiera incluir.

—Otra noche será —se disculpó Georgie, que moría de ganas por subir a su dormitorio para comprobar que Klaus siguiera dormido después de que una hora atrás Stefan lo hubiera recostado en su cuna al terminar sus horas laborales.

—¿Qué dices tú, Gustav? —Insistió Tom al baterista, y éste intercambió con Georgie una mirada de anhelo imposible de disimular.

—Si quieres quedarte por mí no hay problema —le dijo ella, puesto que en uno de los recesos Gustav había alcanzado a dormitar media hora y ya el sueño que sentía era menos que el suyo.

—Pero… ¿Estará bien? —Preguntó éste.

—Claro que sí. No tenemos por qué estar pegados a la cadera día y noche. Tú diviértete —le deseó Georgie, plantándole un beso casto en los labios—. Todavía eres tu propia persona, y no quisiera ser yo quien coartara tu libertad.

Contento porque sabía que no había dobles intenciones en aquel permiso, Gustav asintió. —Ok, y dale un beso a Klaus de mi parte.

—Hecho.

Y enfilando en direcciones opuestas se separaron por espacio de varias horas.

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. 2.- THTV 2 & 3: Rutina +1.

**2.- THTV 2 & 3: Rutina +1.**

 

—No recordaba que esto fuera tan cansado —comentó Georgie dos días después cuando ya se encontraban en la locación donde daría lugar la sesión fotográfica para el disco.

Indecisa entre dos camisetas (buscando por supuesto, la que le hiciera mejor figura a sus nuevas formas redondeadas), Georgie se las colocaba sobre el torso frente al espejo e intentaba escoger la mejor.

—O aburrido —agregó Gustav, que había dejado las elecciones de vestuario a Bill y simplemente se limitaba a ponerse sin rechistar lo que éste le indicara.

—Podría ser peor…

Y ciertamente lo habría sido de no ser por Stefan, que les había acompañado con Klaus y se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación vigilando el sueño del bebé.

La aparición de una criatura de brazo había despertado revuelo entre los presentes, no todos parte del equipo interno de la banda, por lo que ante la temida pregunta “¿De quién es este bebé?” los miembros de la banda se adjudicaron autoría. Al tratarse de los gemelos, las risas eran seguras, cuando Gustav lo decía había un cierto brillo en los ojos que decía “Anda tú, no me intentes tomar el pelo”, y cuando lo hacía Georgie la frase habitual era “Pues ¿quién es el padre? Que apenas se parece a ti”, y hasta ahí llegaba.

Con Stefan cuidando de Klaus igual que una leona haría con sus críos, impidiéndole a cualquiera tocarlo, protegiendo su presencia de cámaras, y atendiendo cada una de sus necesidades apenas manifestaba hambre, sed, frío, calor, o deseo de ser cargado, pronto pudieron ponerse manos a la obra con la sesión fotográfica sin apenas incidentes, excepto por Pumba mordisqueando todo lo que estuviera al alcance de su hocico, y tener que lidiar con él cuando se empecinaba a seguir a Bill al plató, y sin pasar por alto tampoco que más de uno había enarcado cejas cuando en uno de los camerinos encontraron a Georgie y a Tom en ropa interior y peleando como si fueran un par de críos asexuados, ajenos a la desnudez del otro, y concentrados en jugarse bromas pesadas sin importar quién estuviera presenciando esa escena.

Aliviados de que al menos podían trabajar sin tener que estar pendientes de Klaus a cada instante, tanto Gustav como Georgie dieron todo de sí para hacer de esa sesión una inolvidable, y en el caso del baterista fue apenas oponerse a que lo maquillaran e hicieran con su aspecto físico lo que les viniera en gana si es que con eso se aseguraban resultados fuera de lo ordinario.

Georgie por su parte apenas pudo contener la emoción cuando de entre la utilería salió la peluca rubia que Bill se había fabricado para DSDS usando su cabello, y por presión de éste (aunque eso no se grabó) aceptó a probársela en su vestidor, haciendo gala de un par de movimientos de baile en los que agitó el cabello y después se giró en su mejor pose sexy para intentar seducir a Gustav.

—Serías una rubia seductora —le susurró Gustav a la menor oportunidad, y Georgie se contentó con mandarlo callar con un beso.

Por muy divertido que fuera volver a sentir el cabello sobre los hombros, lo cierto era que esa etapa estaba en el pasado, y ahora prefería su cabellera apenas rozándole el mentón, y en lugar de plancha para alaciar, crema modeladora, por lo que Georgie le cedió la peluca a Bill y coincidió magnánima con éste que le lucía a él mejor de lo que podría a ella.

En honor a los viejos tiempos en que todavía tenían que arreglárselas para verse a escondidas, durante la sesión de Tom y con Bill embelesado revisando las perchas de ropa, Gustav le propuso a Georgie darse una escapa al sanitario de mujeres (el más vacío) para tener un pequeño _rendezvous_ privado, y la bajista aceptó encantada con un brillo particular en los ojos.

Sin molestarse en ponerle pasador a la puerta, Georgie se dejó besuquear por Gustav apenas estuvieron a solas, y antes que después la mano del baterista se deslizó por debajo de su camiseta y le contó las costillas al costado una por una.

—No sé qué dietas has hecho, pero deberías pasarme un par de tips —murmuró entre besos a su cuello, y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, Georgie apenas tuvo aliento para contestar.

—No te gustaría. Incluye todas esas abdominales y lagartijas que no me ves hacer en la mañana mientras utilizas la ducha…

Con un gruñido, Gustav pasó de lo verbal a lo físico, aunque conteniéndose en cuanto a mantener sus atenciones por encima del ombligo, puesto que después del parto todavía no habían intimado del todo, y no le apetecía ceder al deseo en un baño público cualquiera.

Al final sólo tuvieron escasos diez minutos antes de que Bill les advirtiera con dos golpes secos a la puerta que se iban a tomar un receso para comer y que lo mejor sería que terminaran mutuamente de ayudarse con las cremalleras y que salieran de una vez. Lo irónico de su comentario provocó en Georgie una risa traviesa, pues en efecto, Gustav se había encargado de abrirle la blusa al frente y tenía en esos momentos el rostro enterrado en sus pechos y recorriéndolos con la lengua.

—Idiota —se quejó Gustav, aunque de buen humor, y bajo ese acuerdo fue que se recompusieron la ropa, se refrescaron un poco con agua en las mejillas y detrás de las orejas, y salieron a tiempo para encontrarse con Bill recargado en la pared de enfrente, hasta entonces ocupado con su móvil, pero que apenas los vio les dirigió una mirada sabedora de lo que hacían ahí. —Grandísimo idiota —repitió Gustav con apuro.

—Oh, vamos —le empujó Georgie.

Con un pie derecho imaginario, pese a los pequeños contratiempos, se podía decir que iban por buen camino con aquel nuevo disco y su recién conformada familia no tradicional. No era para nada a lo que estaban acostumbrados, y tampoco debían esperarse a que así fuera siempre una vez que Klaus pasara la edad de brazo y se convirtiera en un terror que hablara y caminara, pero de momento eso no les pasaba por la mente como una preocupación real. En su lugar, abrigaban la esperanza de que si se unían para salir adelante compaginando ambos aspectos de su vida y lo conseguían, ya después bastaría con hacer las correcciones pertinentes y sería todo.

Estarían bien juntos, porque en opinión compartida, al menos así (y a ratos ‘sólo así’) sentían Gustav y Georgie que saldrían adelante…

 

—¡Argh, Pumba! —Gruñó Bill cuando el pequeño bulldog volvió a entrometerse en una de las tomas que le hacían a la banda—. ¡No de nuevo, joder!

Por lo bajo, Georgie se inclinó hacia la oreja de Gustav y susurró: —Me alegra que sea Pumba y no Klaus quien interrumpa esta sesión. Al menos así tendré material para cuando se volteen los papeles.

Una de las asistentes cogió a Pumba y lo alejó de Bill, y sólo entonces pudieron continuar con aquella sesión que daba la impresión de estar maldita desde un inicio.

A esa conclusión habían llegado los cuatro como banda cuando al despertar esa mañana se habían topado con que la siempre soleada ciudad de LA estaba cubierta de nubes y el sol era sólo una figura borrosa en el cielo. El nublado había dado paso a una lluvia torrencial, y aunque de ahí habían sacado un par de tomas con potencial para incluirse en el episodio de la semana, no por ello había estado contento Bill, así como tampoco el resto del equipo cuando se hizo patente que una sesión fotográfica en el exterior con ese clima no era la mejor de sus ideas hasta el momento.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas al salir cuando la lluvia amainó y tener que lidiar con el goteo constante de agua helada que se les escurría por los cuellos de las camisetas y arruinaba el maquillaje que con tanto esfuerzo les había aplicado Natalie.

—Tan sólo espero no enfermarme —se lamentó Georgie, por ser de los cuatro quien más piel tenía expuesta a la inclemencia del clima.

Como si se tratara de una señal, una serie de estornudos la sacudieron, y al terminar, Natalie tuvo que trabajar cinco minutos extra con su apariencia para quitarle lo rojo de la punta de la nariz y el aspecto lloroso de sus ojos.

Tomándose una pausa para un refrigerio, Georgie pudo al menos agradecer que Stefan y Klaus tuvieran permitido mantenerse en interiores, y tras cerciorarse de que sus reservas de leche estaban bien y que no lloraba, Georgie volvió al set con bríos renovados y dispuesta trabajar el doble para terminar cuanto antes.

Su energía motivó a Bill a sugerir una locación en el techo de la casa donde se estaba llevando a cabo la sesión, y la atmósfera y dramatismo del momento se construyó a base de cuatro cigarrillos encendidos. Para Bill y Tom, nada nuevo, para Gustav y Georgie en cambio…

—Mierda —masculló el baterista—, ¿eran así de buenos hace seis meses?

—Y que lo digas —exhaló Georgie una culpable bocanada de humo que le supo a gloria en la lengua.

—No puedo creer que dejaron de fumar por Klaus —dijo Bill, que sin pena ni gloria lanzaba aros de humo al aire de LA—. Ni Tom ni yo podríamos conseguirlo ni aunque nos lo propusiéramos por salud.

—Va… Es que nunca dimos por sentado que sería un cambio permanente —acotó Gustav, y Georgie asintió para reiterar su afirmación.

—No es que demos por sentado renunciar del todo a fumar ahora que tenemos a Klaus, pero no sucederá mientras todavía lo esté amamantando…

—… y tampoco en interiores. No queremos viciarle el aire.

—El horror —bisbiseó Bill para sí, pero como entonces la sesión prosiguió, se guardó de más comentarios y continuó posando.

El resto, aunque cansado, no fue nada con lo que no hubieran batallado antes, y que consistió en tantas fotografías como les fue posible sacar, poses ridículas, más cambios de vestuario, y al final un ‘gracias’ colectivo por su bien trabajo, que para unos incluyó organizar planes para salir a cenar y celebrarlo, y para otros volver con su bebé a casa y disfrutar de una noche tranquila.

“Muy, muy aburrido”, en palabras de los gemelos, pero para Gustav y Georgie, tan sólo… Reconfortante.

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. 3.- THTV 4 & 5: Mitades diferenciadas.

**3.- THTV 4 & 5: Mitades diferenciadas.**

 

Pasadas tres semanas de arduo trabajo en las que apenas tuvieron oportunidad de ser ellos mismos como personas y no Gustav Schäfer y Georgie Listing de Tokio Hotel, cuando por fin tuvieron luz verde para descansar, ninguno de los dos desestimó el volar a New York con Klaus y Maxi, y reunirse ahí con Robert, quien al igual que ellos estaba disfrutando de un corto periodo de vacaciones y tenía planes de encontrarse en esa ciudad con un par de colegas a los que hacía años que no se veía.

Fuera del estrés laboral que de pronto había reinado en la residencia Kaulitz, no se salvaron sin embargo de trabajar un par de horas cada día, vía Skype con los gemelos, en donde sus reuniones consistían en toma de decisiones, incluidas las contadas fotografías que se utilizarían para el _booklet_ del disco y de entre las cuales tenían diez veces más para escoger.

Otra elección importante fue el elegir qué se grabaría en los próximos episodios de THTV con la banda separada en rincones opuestos del país, por lo cual tras descartar algunas de sus opciones, acordaron que los gemelos bien podrían hablar de su experiencia en LA y lo que ese nuevo disco había representado para ellos en solitario.

Georgie los cameló con argumentos convincentes que iban de “A ustedes les encanta estar bajo cámara más que a nosotros” y se deslizaban en una senda de doble filo: “Pueden hasta ahondar un poco en el porqué del retraso del disco, y de paso inventarse una excusa mejor que ‘nuestra bajista se embarazó por accidente’ y mejor contar una historia que les gane simpatía con las fans por todos esos ‘soons’ que repitieron sin parar en los últimos años.”

Gustav no se quedó atrás, aunque sus razones fueron menos diplomáticas que las de la bajista:

—Ya nos veremos cuando sea hora de grabar los videos, hasta entonces no jodan, y rellenen esos episodios de THTV como mejor les plazca, ¿va? —Antes de finalizar la sesión por Skype y cortar comunicación por el resto del día.

Aunque no volvieron a pensar en ellos dos durante ese fin de semana que con Robert salieron de paseo a hacer turismo con éste por el estado y visitaron las cataratas de Niágara, para el lunes a su vuelta ya tenían en su correo el link privado para ver el próximo episodio a transmitirse en un par de días.

—Esto promete —murmuró Georgie presionando clic en reproducción, y recostándose en la cabecera de la cama con Gustav y Maxi a sus pies, procedieron a lo que esperaban no fuera un error de su parte el sugerirlo.

El episodio llevaba como título tentativo “Mudanza a LA parte 1”, y tras tomar nota de sugerir un cambio, tanto Gustav como Georgie se perdieron en la contemplación de un entorno en blanco y negro que confería intimidad entre los Kaulitz y los espectadores.

Erik había hecho un excelente trabajo con la edición, y fue así como Tom tuvo oportunidad de presumir sus nuevas habilidades con la consola de sonidos, mientras Bill explicaba que el año anterior ya habían estado a punto de lanzar el disco, cuando…

Georgie pausó el video, y de sus labios emanó un suspiro tembloroso.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gustav, entrelazando su mano con la libre de Georgie y apretando sus dedos—. No serán tan idiotas para decir la verdad, e incluso si así fuera, todavía se pueden hacer ediciones. No es el episodio definitivo.

—S-Sí —trastabilló Georgie con la palabra antes de recomponerse—. Tienes razón. Son idiotas pero no a tal grado.

Y en efecto, no lo fueron, porque haciendo gala de una labia como pocas se habían visto en televisión, Bill se escudó bajo pretextos artísticos para justificar el retraso de un año más al disco, y con gran soltura darle un giro de tuerca al tema y seguir como si nada.

La exhalación de dos que compartieron Gustav y Georgie en ese momento alivió la tensión y vino acompañada de una risita cómplice que perduró durante el resto del episodio, con Tom revelando fragmentos de las canciones que se incluirían en el disco, y enfatizando cuánto de sí había puesto en el proceso de producción de cada pequeña parte que componía las melodías.

También se llevaron una grata sorpresa al descubrirse de pronto en pantalla con tomas grabadas durante la semana anterior, y que daban la impresión de que ellos pertenecían a ese momento aunque en realidad no hubieran tenido nada que ver con este nuevo episodio.

—Recuérdame agregarles bonos a Erik y a Sebastian por su buen trabajo, que se lo han ganado con creces, ¿no crees? —Elogió Georgie a los dos encargados de video y Gustav prometió que así lo haría.

Tener la aprobación de ambos sirvió para que el siguiente episodio también se centrara en los gemelos mientras Gustav y Georgie permanecían en New York con Robert antes de la grabación de los videos que servirían como sencillos simultáneos del nuevo disco, y por ello fue que sin falta a la semana siguiente volvieron a recibir un segundo link en donde el acercamiento era menos centrado en la música, y más en la vida que estos habían hecho en una nueva ciudad.

—Oh, han hecho ese especial con Pumba y Capper como prometieron —dijo Gustav apenas aparecieron los perros en escena, y ya que su inclusión había contribuido a aligerar un poco la carga negativa que el inicio del capítulo con Bill y Tom hablando de su huida de Alemania, ambos anotaron en el correo de vuelta que les parecía buena idea.

El resto del episodio tuvo sus buenas dosis de material para que las fans pudieran considerarlo pertinente, y apenas responder con sus impresiones y dos pulgares hacia arriba para que fuera el episodio de la semana, Gustav y Georgie se reunieron en el balcón de su suite para compartir el efecto que había tenido en ellos ver a los gemelos abrirse así ante la cámara.

—Siempre olvido cuán malo fue para ellos el último año que vivieron en Alemania —dijo Georgie con un cigarrillo sin encender entre sus dedos—. Y en parte es porque… a veces me culpo de lo que pasó.

—Eso no ayuda a nadie. Bill ya no lo hace, no deberías hacerlo tú tampoco.

Acercándose a la bajista, Gustav la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo, y ambos quedaron apoyados en la baranda que conducía a una vista espectacular situada a doce pisos del pavimento.

Cierto era que con las llaves de Georgie se habían metido las fans a la casa en la que por aquel entonces vivía él con los gemelos, y ese había sido el detonante final para que sus vidas en Alemania sufrieran un vuelco radical que los obligara a empacar maletas y huir al otro lado del mundo, pero seguía sin ser culpa de la bajista. Sólo… una extraña sucesión de hechos que podían achacar al azar, aunque creedor del destino, Gustav se lo atribuía a éste último como paso natural para que su carrera tomara una bien necesitada pausa.

La prueba de que ello era lo correcto se manifestaba en el presente que tenían, con un disco 100% de su autoría y del que se sentían orgullosos, una relación (que aunque no oficial) sólida, un bebé al que ambos amaban con locura… Gustav no habría de cambiar nada del dolor sufrido en el pasado si de ello se perdía lo que tenía en el aquí y el ahora.

—Les llevaré un buen souvenir. Sí… —Musitó Georgie, encendiendo por fin el cigarro y dándole una fuerte calada antes de extendérselo a Gustav—. No será una petición de disculpas formal, pero al menos aplacará un poco mi consciencia.

—Si eso es lo que te ayuda —respondió él tras soltar el humo y observar cómo se perdía en la ráfaga que ahí reinaba—, adelante.

Que por su cuenta, él haría lo mismo.

 

/*/*/*/*


	4. 4.- THTV 6 & 7: Más allá de detrás de cámaras; al otro lado del mundo.

**4.- THTV 6 & 7: Más allá de detrás de cámaras; al otro lado del mundo.**

 

Con la confianza de que todo estaba listo para el lanzamiento y que sólo tenían pendiente por delante el vérselas con los plazos de entrega y la grabación de tres videos (de los cuales dos no requerían su presencia física), Gustav y Georgie volvieron a Alemania para finales de julio, satisfechos por el tiempo que habían pasado fuera de su patria, pero deseosos de volver a su hogar.

Para entonces Klaus ya había cumplido dos meses, y con la ayuda de una dieta estricta, salir a correr todas las mañanas, el amamantar exclusivamente al bebé, y la faja que le había recomendado Natalie, Georgie estaba de vuelta en condiciones para ponerse su ropa de siempre y no sentirse agobiada por su aspecto físico ante cualquier superficie reflectante.

—¡Mírame, Gus! —Exclamó ella una mañana en que después de ducharse se subió a la báscula que tenían en el baño—. Sólo me sobran tres kilos más de los que gané en el embarazo y estaré como antes. ¿A que es genial?

Inclinado al frente mientras se anudaba las correas de sus zapatos deportivos, Gustav asintió con la boca seca, no excitado como Georgie por su figura torneada en los sitios justos y vestida sólo en ropa interior y todavía con partes de la piel mojadas tras la ducha, sino por otra clase de excitación de la que ya no creía tener recuerdos por no haber ocurrido en bastante tiempo…

Pero como tenían una cita con Franziska y sus padres para desayunar, Gustav se abstuvo de cualquier proposición indecorosa y en su lugar le ayudó a Georgie a subirse la cremallera del vestido veraniego que decidió ponerse para la feliz ocasión, que no era otra más que la celebración de los dos meses de nacimiento de Klaus.

En una fiesta íntima en la que habían asistido los padres, abuelos, tía (sólo Franziska y Frederick), además de un grupo reducido y selecto de familiares Schäfer, Klaus pasó de brazo en brazo entre aquellos que apenas podían controlar la emoción de tenerlo a su disposición después de que estuviera fuera del país por casi un mes.

—No sé qué haremos sin él cerca —se lamentó Melissa, quien moría de ganas por tener a su único nieto por siempre en sus brazos, pero eso no iba a ser posible con la próxima promoción y tour en puerta.

Durante la comida (que consistió en una barbacoa al aire libre), Gustav y Georgie les explicaron sus planes para el resto del verano que les quedaba en Alemania, y que consistía en relajarse, descansar, quizá salir de paseo al campo, ir un par de días a Loitsche y… Después coger de vuelta un vuelo que los llevaría en septiembre a LA para filmar el último y tercer video promocional que sacarían para ese año.

De entre sus opciones disponibles, aquella había sido la más sensata, y la que menos quebraderos de cabeza les había provocado cuando los cuatro se sentaron a charlarlo con seriedad, por lo que tenían intenciones de sacarle el máximo provecho posible antes de que les fuera obligatorio volver a reincorporarse al trabajo con un bebé que ahora ya se mantenía despierto más de un par de horas al día y que ya había empezado a sonreírle a las caras conocidas.

—Cada día se pone más pesado de cargar —resopló Georgie cuando le tocó darle de mamar a Klaus y para ello se refugiara en el cuarto de invitados que tenía Franziska en la planta alta.

Con Gustav haciéndole compañía, los dos disfrutaban de un momento perezoso en donde los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran el de succión de Klaus, sus respiraciones, y un poco de la música con la que Frederick había amenizado la reunión.

—Extrañaré esto cuando ya no lo tengamos, pero al mismo tiempo… —Gustav bajó la voz—. Disfrutaré como nunca volver a los escenarios.

—Igual yo  —confesó Georgie, que recostada de lado tenía un brazo en torno a la espalda de Klaus para sujetarlo contra su pecho, y con la otra mano acariciaba la mejilla de Gustav—. Y de algún modo, contar con Stefan hace esta transición más fácil.

—Seh…

Bajo ese entendido, y aunque no se lo propusieron, los tres cayeron bajo el influjo del calor del verano y una copiosa comida para dormir una siesta ligera en la que nadie de los presentes se atrevió a interrumpir.

 

/*/*/*/*


	5. 5.- THTV 8: LWLYB en más de un sentido.

**5.- THTV 8: LWLYB en más de un sentido.**

 

Volver a LA en septiembre para grabar como banda el último video tuvo el inconveniente de tener a Klaus con los últimos resabios de un resfriado, y por lo tanto malhumorado y llorón hasta para Stefan, que hizo hasta lo indecible para que el bebé no la pasara tan mal en la ausencia de sus padres, aunque con pocos resultados positivos…

Al verlo luego de una ausencia de casi dos meses, ni Tom ni Bill pudieron contener la admiración que les provocó verlo pasar de bebé recién nacido a bebé de brazo, ya sonriente y más despierto que antes.

—Oh, pero lo mismo podríamos decir nosotros de Pumba —les chanceó Gustav de vuelta, concentrado en rascarle la barriga a la mascota de Bill, que por su parte había pasado de cachorro a tener unas proporciones mayores que la última que lo habían visto.

—Menos mal que Klaus todavía no gatea o sería casi tan imposible de atrapar como Pumba —dijo Georgie de pasada, disfrutando de los últimos minutos que tendría con su bebé antes de que tuvieran que empezar el día de grabación para su último sencillo: Love who loves you back.

Como himno al amor libre y demás, iba perfecto, pero ni ella ni Gustav tenían grandes esperanzas con la clase de video que Bill había propuesto y que el equipo había refinado hasta convertirse en la cuasiorgía en la que se iban a presentar.

Hasta Tom había mostrado escepticismo de llevar esa idea a cabo, y ello obedecía más al papel central que ocuparía Bill ante las cámaras que cualquier otro razonamiento.

—Si querían a alguien para que apareciera en escena dándoselas con las modelos, bien podría haberlo hecho yo —se quejó Tom con Gustav y Georgie durante uno de sus descansos, a una prudente distancia del centro del equipo, en donde Bill era la estrella bajo los reflectores, y dos chicas se turnaban para toquetearlo y besarlo según pidiera el director.

—No te pongas celoso —le amonestó Gustav, que por su parte estaba segura de reaccionar mil veces peor si fuera Georgie la que ocupara el lugar de Bill, y agradecido porque no fuera el caso.

Antes de entrar al set de grabación, mientras todavía se realizaban las últimas anotaciones en el guión, su director había propuesto invitar a Georgie como un personaje más de la historia, pero mientras que Gustav había luchado para que los ojos no se le salieran de sus órbitas, la bajista en cambio había sonreído, y sin pena alguna rechazado el ‘honor’ que era ser considerada en un papel de esos, pues “no era su estilo”, según confirmó con tranquilidad.

Lo fuera o no, Gustav se prometió más tarde compensárselo con un masaje de hombros y aceptando todos los pañales sucios que Klaus tuviera para ellos durante la madrugada, y todavía con ello en mente fue que dejó su sándwich a medio comer y se posicionó tras su set de batería para las tomas que le correspondían.

Apenas terminar, Gustav se reunió con Tom, quien se mantenía siempre vigilante de Bill y con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras veía a los extras magrearlo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo a su entera disposición.

—Lo juro, es… sexy y perturbador de la vez —le confesó al baterista, y luego suspiró—. Pero en lo personal prefiero ver porno, no actuar en un porno. Y ver a mi otra mitad salir en un porno es… perturbador como mínimo.

—Lástima que Bill no sea de la misma opinión —bromeó Gustav, pero calló cuando en la frente del mayor de los gemelos aparecieron líneas de preocupación imposibles de disimular.

Aunque después eso lo vería en el episodio, al ir al sanitario Gustav se perdió de las escenas de Georgie y después la grabación que hizo ésta con Tom en donde el mayor de los gemelos comentaba que sólo ellos dos eran los únicos que no tenían con quién compartir un momento íntimo, eso y la proposición del camarógrafo de intentarlo entre ellos dos, y que por supuesto fueron editadas del video final que se subió a YouTube.

Con todo, la escena más comprometedora para grabar fue la del ascensor, con Bill llevándose a uno de los extras para un poco de sexo oral implícito, y por un segundo pensó Gustav que Tom estallaría y pediría la anulación de ese momento en el video alegando que podría ser perjudicial para la imagen de su gemelo, pero al final resultó ser quien mejor pudo disimular su inquietud y quien celebró el momento con un par de palmaditas sobre la espalda de Bill.

—¿Qué te apuestas que por dentro hierve de celos? —Le susurró Georgie a Gustav, los dos a buena distancia observando a aquel par con mayor interés que el resto de los presentes, y por lo tanto leyendo mejor las señales ocultas que de ellos emanaban—. Lo ocultan mejor de lo que lo haríamos tú y yo, pero no son perfectos…

Ahí donde los demás veían risas nerviosas y una buena disposición a sacar el trabajo lo antes posible, ellos dos vislumbraban tendones en tensión, tics de ansiedad como morderse los labios, el crujir de sus dedos, e incluso, hasta el roce de sus manos al pasar y no poder evitar tocarse para corroborar ese sentido de pertenencia que los unía no sólo como gemelos, sino como amantes.

—No puedo creer cuántos años mantuvieron su relación a escondidas y no me di cuenta —confesó Gustav por lo bajo—. Está… claramente a la vista de quien quiera verlo.

—Ya, pero se camufla a la perfección bajo la etiqueta de amor fraternal. Como nosotros dos ahora mismo —dijo Georgie, y para enfatizar su punto, pasó a aprovechar que Gustav era el único con asiento y se sentó en sus piernas con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello sin que nadie batiera una pestaña al respecto—. ¿Lo ves?

—¿Y si te agarrara el trasero?

—Oh, no creo que te salieras con la tuya. Tal vez Tom sí con su fachada de galán, pero no tú, Gusti-Pooh. Tú eres demasiado lindo para una vulgaridad de esa clase.

—Ni hablar —se resignó al baterista a apretarla fuerte y pegar su rostro a su pecho—, y no es que me pueda quejar, ¿eh?

—Ciertamente no…

Acabando con la grabación ya tarde en la noche y pidiendo por un baño que lavara el sudor acumulado del día, la mala suerte pareció ensañarse con Gustav y Georgie cuando al volver a casa se toparon a Stefan lidiando con Klaus, quien se quejaba de nariz congestionada y se negaba a comer.

—Descansa. Es nuestro turno como padres —le despachó Gustav por la noche, y con gran pesar fue que se encargó del bebé, quien apenas tenía unas décimas de temperatura, pero ya por eso merecía su atención.

Mientras Georgie se duchaba, Gustav aprovechó para bajar a la sala, y plantándose frente al televisor y con Klaus en el regazo, procedió a alimentarlo con el último biberón que quedaba en el refrigerador.

—Deberían intentar dormirse temprano —sugirió Bill, que había bajado por un snack—. Mañana tenemos una entrevista importante.

—Ya, no creas que lo he olvidado —gruñó Gustav—, pero Klaus está enfermo.

—¿Y? ¿No puede encargarse Stefan de eso?

—No es así como funciona —apuntó Georgie, que envuelta en una bata y con el cabello cubierto en un turbante de toalla, recién había terminado con su ducha—. ¿Cómo está? —Le preguntó a Gustav, lista para tomar el relevo de la noche.

—Al menos come con ganas, pero está malhumorado —dijo Gustav, que como prueba tenía las patadas que Klaus le había propinado cada vez que intentaba sacarle los mocos con la perilla.

—Déjamelo a mí…

Ocupados en limpiarle la nariz a Klaus y aplacar cualquier acceso de llanto que le atacara, ni Gustav ni Georgie prestaron atención a Bill, que permaneció con ellos en la habitación, observando el proceso con ojos maravillados, a la vez que asqueado por la manera en la que le sacaban los mocos y los limpiaban contra un papel desechable.

—Ugh, casi se ve doloroso —comentó de pasada, y Georgie lo desestimó.

—Nah. E incluso si lo fuera, es mejor para Klaus poder respirar bien antes de tener que asfixiarse con su propia mucosidad. Estará bien.

—Y con suerte amanece mejor mañana —secundó Gustav, que esperaba que así fuera o le rompería el corazón tener que dejarlo con Stefan y marcharse luego a trabajar.

—Suerte con eso —fueron las últimas palabras de Bill antes de desearles ‘buenas noches’ en su nombre y el de Tom, y después subir las escaleras a la planta alta al dormitorio que él compartía con su gemelo.

No el mejor de los apoyos, pero viniendo de alguien que en sus planes no tenía contemplado ser padre quizá nunca en la vida, tanto Gustav como Georgie lo tomaron como un deseo genuino y lo agradecieron por su simpleza, convencidos de que esperar más sería esperar en vano.

Y aunque al día siguiente se presentaron a la entrevista con ojeras que el maquillaje apenas pudo disimular, lo hicieron tranquilos y con la convicción de que al haber entregado a Klaus esa mañana con Stefan, el bebé de vuelta sonreía y apenas moqueaba.

El orgullo de ser padres, superó por primera vez el de ser músicos.

 

/*/*/*/*


	6. 6.- THTV 9: Final de temporada y nada más.

**6.- THTV 9: Final de temporada y nada más.**

 

El último episodio de THTV para esa temporada estuvo cargado de una tristeza momentánea que les invadió a todos cuando quedó patente que de nueva cuenta era momento de separarse. No por mucho, eso sí, sino más bien por un par de días en los que Gustav y Georgie volverían a Magdeburg, mientras los gemelos arreglaban sus asuntos en LA y después partían con rumbo a Berlín, donde ya tenían rentado un departamento para su estancia, que de vuelta no sería muy larga, pues estaban a punto de empezar la promoción fuerte para el disco.

Con varios sencillos disponibles en plataformas musicales y el disco a la vuelta de la esquina para salir, no era arriesgado afirmar que estaban por ser catapultados de vuelta a los escenarios y a ser examinados con interés bajo las luces de la fama, por lo que todos ellos habían acordado cuidarse bien las espaldas los unos a los otros a como diera lugar.

—Si me hubieran preguntado al inicio del verano si lograrían salirse con la suya, habría dicho que no —declaró Bill sin empacho alguno mientras los cuatro disfrutaban una tarde perezosa en la piscina que tenían los gemelos en su casa—. No había augurado ni cumplir medio día antes de que alguien preguntara por Klaus, en serio.

—No, no bromea —secundó su gemelo, que con cerveza en la mano, estaba recostado sobre una de las tumbonas y disfrutando los últimos rayos del sol.

—Ya, que yo me temía lo mismo, aunque abrigaba esperanza de que no —dijo Georgie, que de entre ellos era la única que no bebía alcohol y se mantenía alejada del humo de los cigarrillos, pues había extendido una manta en el piso y jugaba con Klaus dentro de su perímetro.

—Es bueno haberlo conseguido —aportó Gustav, que también bebía cerveza y de paso era el más achispado de todos ellos—. Dan ganas de gritarle al mundo “¡En tu cara!” y hacer una danza de la victoria.

—Por favor no —le previno Georgie—, que temo que te resbales y caigas a la piscina. Es demasiado pronto para ser una viuda no oficial y dejar a Klaus huérfano de padre.

—Déjalo —chapoteó Bill desde el agua, el único que se había metido a bañar—. Por una vez, me haría bien la compañía.

Mientras que Tom se excusó por estar todavía lleno de la pizza que antes habían pedido a domicilio, Gustav se fue por lo macabro al referir las altas probabilidades que tenía de acabar flotando bocabajo en el agua por culpa de la borrachera que ya tenía en proceso. Sólo Georgie se mantuvo callada, pero mirando con anhelo el agua que reflejaba luz y lucía de lo más apetecible.

—Deberías meterte si tantas ganas tienes —dijo Tom, atento al interés de la bajista por un buen chapuzón, pero ésta denegó con la cabeza y suspiró.

—No puedo.

—¿Por falta de traje de baño? Sabes que puedes entrar desnuda. Ninguno de los presentes verá nada que no conozca ya de antes.

—¡Hey! —Rezongó Gustav, pero su buen humor no se vio empañado por la broma.

—No, tengo un traje de baño en la maleta, pero…

—Oh, si es por las estrías y gordura de después del embarazo tampoco comentaremos nada —dijo Tom esta vez—. Permaneceremos silenciosos como tumbas.

—Jo, que no —rezongó Georgie con más fuerza que antes—. Es que… Klaus no se ha dormido.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Corearon los gemelos sin proponérselo.

—Que no puede sólo dejarlo sin supervisión adulta, duh —resumió Gustav por ella—, y yo no estoy precisamente lo que se dice en condiciones para cuidarlo. Mmm… —Reflexionó de pronto, bajando la botella de la que planeaba beber, pero Georgie le previno de ello.

—Ya es muy tarde para eso, y en todo caso, que yo no pueda divertirme no significa que deba ser el mismo caso para ti. Ya será otra ocasión cuando pueda meterme a la piscina.

Pero lo cierto era que esa ‘otra oportunidad’ a la que hacía mención no ocurriría al menos por el resto del año. A la tarde siguiente abordaban ellos un vuelo directo a Alemania, y allá el clima ya era otoñal, sin piscinas abiertas ni tampoco la atmósfera relajada que se vivía entre ellos cuatro. Luego estaba la promoción que harían por distintos países, su vuelta a Alemania para pasar ahí las fiestas navideñas, y antes de que empezara la primavera el lanzarse de gira… Así que en resumidas cuentas, ese chapuzón por el que Georgie se moría de ganas no iba a ocurrir a menos de que un milagro ocurriera.

Y ocurrió…

—Tal vez… —Bill se dirigió a su gemelo con expresión dubitativa—. Uhm, tal vez podríamos echarle un par de ojos a Klaus mientras nadas un poco…

—Sí —confirmó Tom, bajando su botella y recomponiendo su postura—. Después de todo todavía no camina, y… mientras no llore es tolerable.

Georgie los miró por turnos, incrédula de su generoso ofrecimiento, puesto que aunque Klaus tenía casi cuatro meses de edad, era la primera vez que brindaban su ayuda directamente. El ser generosos al calentar un biberón en el microondas u otorgarle cinco minutos extras para que pudiera cambiarle el pañal al bebé no contaban porque no requerían de su participación activa, y en cambio eso… Incluso aunque Georgie no se distanciara de Klaus más allá de su vista, era diferente.

—Acepta, no es una oferta vacua —dijo Gustav, que se estaba sacando la camiseta que vestía—. Yo también tengo ganas de echarme un chapuzón, y con dos niñeros como estos, lo mejor es tomarles la palabra antes de sepan en qué se han metido y se arrepientan.

—Pero no cambiamos pañales —dijo Bill con pánico.

—Ni tampoco cantamos nanas —secundó Tom en igual estado.

—No será necesario. Klaus está listo para dormir su siesta —dijo Georgie, y tras dejar bien arropado a Klaus y a cargo de sus amigos, subió a cambiarse.

El traje de baño con el que salió, de una pieza y de un discreto color azul oscuro, reportó cejas arqueadas en Bill y que Tom se levantara las gafas de sol que portaba para echarle un mejor vistazo.

Su silbido colectivo hizo que Georgie perdiera la timidez al pasar a su lado, y que con garbo se lanzara a la piscina en un límpido movimiento que apenas agitó el agua.

Al salir flotando a la superficie, Gustav saltó a su vez en bóxers, y en contraste levantó olas que salpicaron a Bill, quien optó por salirse de la piscina y cumplir con su parte del trato.

Para bien, Klaus se abstuvo de llorar durante el resto de la tarde, y mientras que los gemelos retozaban en las tumbonas y conversaban entre sí en voz baja para no despertar al bebé, Gustav y Georgie se entretuvieron nadando de aquí a allá, jugando a echarse agua en el rostro, y después a robarse besos a escondidas por debajo del agua.

Luego no tardaron en rozarse más de lo debido, y contagiados por una desinhibición que era propia de LA y también muy contagiosa, no faltó mucho para que estuvieran besándose apasionadamente a la orilla de la alberca, Gustav tocando el trasero de Georgie y la bajista gimiendo contra sus labios.

—Hey, que seguimos aquí y podemos verlos y oírlos a la perfección —les chanceó Tom cuando al cabo de dos horas Klaus despertó y empezó a dar muestras de hambre moviendo los brazos y piernas con irritación.

—Más tarde —prometió Georgie a Gustav cuando se alejó nadando de él, y al salir del agua por la escalera adosada a un lado, le mostrara una vista perfecta de su trasero.

Al final no hubo nada de eso, porque Klaus se empecinó en dormir con ellos en la cama en lugar de en la cuna portable que había viajado con ellos desde Alemania, por lo que su última noche libre en LA se resumió en: Dormir a pierna suelta, levantarse tarde para coger el avión, y despedirse con sendos abrazos de los gemelos, prometiendo reunirse cuanto antes y mantener el ritmo que habían tenido hasta entonces.

Con una nota agradable, esa fue un ‘hasta luego’ que no se sintió como tal.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
